


Do You (Still) Love Me?

by grethan-allmance (Sapphire09)



Series: Grethan Drabbles [8]
Category: The Dolan Twins, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Platonic Relationships, Swearing, but this was intended as platonic, swearing alert, though honestly you can see this either way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 13:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18208766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire09/pseuds/grethan-allmance
Summary: Grayson made use of the fact he can get into Ethan's phone with his face for funsies. There is sappy poetry involved and threats of bodily harm using eating utensils.Basically, there are feelings involved and love was declared. But platonically. With poetry....yeah the author is confused how to make a summary for this.





	Do You (Still) Love Me?

There once was a time  
When you loved me  
Hold me close and keep me  
Hold you close and keep you  
Near

There once was a time  
When I was all you need  
Have me, keep me  
I'm always yours  
And you are mine

There once was a time  
When there were   
You and me  
And me and you  
And we were the only people   
in a chaotic, lonely world

You were a part of me  
I was a part of you  
One soul, two bodies  
Two souls, one body  
Connected by heart  
Body  
Soul

We loved each other  
Always together  
Supposed to be forever

It felt like it should be  
Forever

Now  
I have to ask  
I have to wonder  
A question I once  
Never had

_"Do you (still) love me?"_

* * *

Grayson read through the poetry, wondering what was going through Ethan's head as he wrote it. At first, he wondered if Ethan was writing about his ex-girlfriend, but as he kept on reading he realized it was about him.

He glanced at Ethan who was still deeply asleep on his side of the bed. 

Okay, so taking his twin's iphone and unlocked it without permission was an invasion of privacy. Ethan will really get him for that one. But, the iphone was laying right  _there,_ within Grayson's reach, just as he woke up.  Even then, he had held himself back, went to his bathroom and refreshed himself. When he came out, Ethan was still deeply asleep, his iphone still lying right  _there_ , and Grayson was feeling  _bored_. 

Well, he could go bother his Mom and Cameron, but both of them slept really late last night and Grayson woke up too early. A quick glance to the hall showed Ethan's bedroom door still shut tight, so they both were probably still resting. He could go and prepare some breakfast, but honestly, he didn't feel like it. No one really appreciated his cooking, anyway.

Snooping through Ethan's iphone is honestly much more fun.

So, Grayson settled himself back to his side of the bed and slowly reached for Ethan's iphone. He grinned to himself when Ethan barely stirred when he secured the iphone in his hand. As always, his face was all he needed to unlock the iphone, which honestly, wasn't his fault. Ethan's iphone would be much safer if he learned to just disable the face id.

Well, not like Grayson could talk. He didn't see the point either. But, as he went through his brother's boring messages ( _Bryant, landlord, Mom, Cam, Gray, wow did I text him this much?)_ , the thought did cross his mind. Still, it was just Ethan. The worst he could find was his failed selfies and stupid notes. Which honestly, not like Ethan didn't know about anyway. Ethan had openly laughed at his cringier notes, right in front of Grayson's face.

Oh, right, the notes.

Grayson grinned to himself, glancing at his sleeping brother to make sure he was still asleep, before opening his brother's notes. A lot of them were video ideas and some of his writings and plot ideas. Most of them Ethan already showed to him, but there were still some he hasn't read before.

The poetry, for example.

 He didn't feel guilty when he went through Ethan's inbox, but he does now as he read the poetry. It made him feel....  _squishy_. He wondered when Ethan had written it, what he was thinking when he did. 

If he still wondered about it.

Though, he also felt a little defensive, since as far as he was concerned, it was him that supposed to ask the same thing. Sometimes, it felt like Ethan was taking him for granted, treating him more like a convenient, live-in housemaid than a brother. He still remembered when they always argue, all the time, over the stupidest thing that wasn't worth arguing over. He still remembered how, at times, the argument was more about pride and stupid shit like stubbornness and just not wanting to lose. 

Grayson sighed. Okay, so the poetry was probably from around that time. Grayson was man enough to admit that he also had his faults. He was less careful with his words sometimes, compared to Ethan. Especially when those words were directed towards Ethan. He knew he said some things he... well, did mean them at the time, but not anymore. He doesn't think so, anyway. 

Grayson glanced at Ethan again. It felt unfair how his brother could make him feel guilty while he was still sleeping so soundly. Over something that has already passed, even. He's pretty sure they're good now. More than good.

....Ethan knows that Grayson will always love him, right? No matter how bad their argument gets, Grayson won't suddenly hate him. Honestly, he doesn't think he can ever hate Ethan, no matter how much Ethan hurts him. Hypothetically.

And Ethan was still asleep.

Grayson stared at the poetry, thought about it some more, and decided to fuck it. He's cheesy. So what. Sue him.

Though, he still couldn't help the heat on his cheeks and the way he practically threw Ethan's phone back to the bed as he quickly ran out of the bedroom in his embarrassment. 

Gosh, Ethan will make fun of him, for sure.

* * *

Ethan woke up when somehow his phone got knocked on his head. It didn't hurt much, exactly, but it did startle him awake. Added to that, his sleep-addled mind also noted the sound of the door being closed. Loudly.

"Whuh...?" Ethan muttered, confused. First, he wondered where Grayson was, since he was usually the culprit when he was startled awake. Then, his brain started processing that Grayson's side of the bed was empty. Finally, he then realized his phone was laying in front of his face, in between Ethan and the empty, Grayson's side of the bed.

Ethan blinked some more, sleepily. He wondered what woke him up. It seemed that his phone hit his head, but how his phone managed that was still too much to think about with his brain still full of cotton.

Ethan groaned. It was probably Grayson's fault. Anything that woke him up in the morning was usually Grayson's fault. It doesn't matter the man isn't within Ethan's sight right now. It's still most likely his fault.

He reached blindly for his iphone. When he unlocked it, he expected to see his home screen. But, somehow his eyes were seeing a bunch of words instead.

Then, of course he processed what words he was looking at, and suddenly he felt wide awake.

It was his stupid  _poetry_. Oh  _God._ Grayson read his  _poetry_. That Ethan made. About  _Grayson_.

 _Fuck_.

"No, wait," he muttered to himself, "Grayson is at fault here, he got into my phone without permission."

It still didn't help the panicky, vulnerable feeling he was having, though. He started reading it, hoping what he wrote in it isn't as  _insecure_ as he remembered when he was writing it. Though, it seems that instead of better, it was  _worse._ That poetry was too  _open_ , needy and clingy and far too--

Ethan blinked, wondering if his sleepy mind was making him remember things wrong. The poetry was supposed to end right  _there._ How come there was more?

_Wait..._

_Grayson?_

_You're an asshole_  
_And you drive me crazy_  
_But never you doubt  
_ _How much I love you_

 _I'm bad with poetry_  
_And this is fucking cheesy_  
_You'll make fun of me later_  
_But I'm writing this  
_ _Because I love you anyway_

 _We are forever_  
I am yours  
And you are mine  
_You are my most favourite person_  
And I better be your favourite person too  
Or I'll hit you with a spoon  
Because you are still an asshole

 

Ethan couldn't help the giggle that escaped his lips. He ended up laughing, his whole body shaking with the force of his laughter. There were tears in his eyes, since he was laughing too much.

He was then filled with the urge to see Grayson. He was about to straighten himself up, get off the bed, but Grayson was already standing at the door, probably because he heard Ethan's laugh, face red and obviously embarrassed.

Ethan threw his head back to his pillow and laughed again. Predictably, Grayson ran into the room, yelling, and threw pillows at Ethan. 

"No, stop! Don't laugh!" Grayson yelled again, trying to bury Ethan with pillows. He even dragged the comforter and tried to bury Ethan in it, yelling "Sthaaapppp" all the while. Ethan could care less. He kept on laughing.

"Spoon?" he asked incredulously, trying to free himself from the nest of pillows and comforter. "Why spoon? Why hit me with a  _spoon?_ "

"I dunno," Grayson's face was still red, flustered and embarrassed. "It just seemed to rhyme! Stop laughing already!"

Ethan still let out giggles. He managed to wrestle himself out of the pillows and comforter and managed to find Grayson's arm. He then pulled hard, making Grayson fall onto the bed with him. Grayson yelped loudly, then Ethan moved on to pin him, lock his movement so he can't get away.

Ethan was aware he was still grinning widely. He was also aware Grayson still has a red face. He looked very embarrassed.

Ethan felt the happiest he'd ever been for a long time.

"Get off me," Grayson exclaimed, frowning. But he still looked pretty embarrassed. "I regret writing that, you asshole. You don't deserve my masterpiece poetry."

"Aw, but you love me," Ethan cooed, pressing his body close so he was now embracing Grayson, though he was circling Grayson's arms instead of just his torso, so Grayson still wasn't able to move. "You said you love me forever. You wrote it in your masterpice - _snort-_ poetry - Oh my gosh you're so cheesy~"

"Shut up," Grayson growled, face reddening again, "You're an asshole."

"I am," Ethan exclaimed happily. Grayson was still wiggling, trying to loosen Ethan's hold. 

"That's not a compliment," Grayson said sternly. But really, he still looks so flustered.

"Yeah, but you love me anyway." Really, is it healthy to feel this happy? Ethan felt like he would burst, filled so much energy despite only just woken up, so he held onto Grayson tighter. Grayson should stop struggling and let himself be held.

"You look like a crazy person," Grayson tried again, still struggling, though he really wasn't trying his best. Ethan will wear him down, "All grinning and shit. Stop it."

"Nope," Ethan exclaimed, grinning wider. "Besides, it's your fault. You and your cheesy poetry."

"'Should've written 'stab you with a fork,'" Grayson grumbled, which only made Ethan laugh loudly again and bury his head in the crook of Grayson's neck.

"Why fork?" Ethan asked in between his laugh, "What is with you and harming me with eating utensils?"

"I dunno!" Grayson defended, mouth already halfway smiling too, "It just seemed to fit!"

Ethan laughed again. Gosh, his brother is so ridiculous. And it's ridiculous how much he loves him. 

 

It's also ridiculous how Cameron always seems to be at the right place and at the right time, with a grin on her lips and a camera ready in her hand to take even  _more_ blackmail pictures. Like she doesn't have 19 years worth of blackmail already.

"Cameron,  _no!"_

 _"_ You were being cute! I have to take a picture! It's my duty as your sister!"

" _No_ , Cameron, get back here!"

* * *

Lisa thought L.A. was nice. A little too hot for her taste, but it was overall a fine place. Besides, her sons seemed happy enough to make a living here, and the house was nice. She thought they grew up fine, despite having moved here in their teens.

It was nice to look outside the window in the morning as she drinks her morning coffee. The view is nice, the sky was grand and blue. It was a peaceful morning. There was that sudden laugh coming from the room Grayson and Ethan slept in, and she also saw Grayson running back towards the room, looking embarrassed when he heard the laugh.

Overall, quite a peaceful morning.

" _MOM!"_

_"Mom, they're being mean!"_

_"WHAT? No, liar!"_

" _DON'T TOUCH MY HAIR, ETHAN DOLAN!"_

_"Grayson, you just said you love me!"_

_"But, it's Cameron, E!"_

_"MOM!!"_

Lisa sipped more of her warm coffee, sighing contently as she admired the bright, sunny view of LA through the wide, open windows some more.

It is really such a nice morning...

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: Shitty poetry, I know. Poetry isn't really my strength, but I like how this turns out. I added the story part just so you can still enjoy it despite the cringe poetry. It was really a fun story to make :D I hope someone else besides me may like it anyway.
> 
> And calling this series as Grethan Drabbles is really inaccurate at this point. Every story ended up longer than a drabble supposed to be, even though I meant them to be a short drabble. I'm not gonna change it, though. Too much of a hassle....


End file.
